First Bad Habit
by whitecollarfan11
Summary: What if Lorelai wouldn't have just given birth to Rory when she was sixteen, but instead she gave birth to twins? Follow the lives of both Rory and her older twin sister, Rachell. Would things turn out to be different than they were in the show? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. So please review and tell me what you think once you finish reading.

_Title:_ First Bad Habit

Summary: What if Lorelai wouldn't have just given birth to Rory when she was sixteen, but instead she gave birth to twins? Follow the lives of both Rory and her older twin sister, Rachell. Would things turn out to be different than they were in the show?

_Rating: _T

_Couples:_ Starts off with Rory and Tristan & Rachell and Dean, but will end with Rory and Dean & Rachell and Jess. Other pairings may be established later on in the story.

**Chapter 1:**

"Mom have you seen my red dress by any chance?" Rachell asked from the top of the stairs.

"Oh I borrowed it the other night check my closet," Lorelai answered from the living room.

"What does she have a hot date tonight? Or something?" Rory asked walking out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"I'm assuming she's going out with Dean," Lorelai answered not looking up from the magazine that she was reading. "Aren't you doing anything with Tristan. I mean come on it's a Friday night," Lorelai said finally closing the magazine and looking at Rory.

"He hasn't called me like he said he would yet," Rory answered sitting down next to her mother.

"Uh-oh!" Lorelai said looking away.

"Uh-oh what?" Rory asked with a questioning look.

"The kiss of death," Lorelai answered.

"Mom!" Rory scoffed while crossing her arms.

"What? I'm just saying that in most cases like that it always means that the end is near," Lorelai said in a defending tone.

"Aww! Don't feel down Rory. There are always more fish in the sea," Rachell smiled walking down the stairs.

"Oh be quiet Rachell. You're not really helping here," Rory said with a bit of sadness in her tone of voice.

"Sorry," Rachell apologized not that she sounded like she meant it at all.

"Wow Rach you look hot tonight!" Lorelai smiled eyeing her oldest daughter.

"I know I do look hot don't I?" Rachell asked smiling at herself as she twirled around in a circle.

"So where's Dean taking you?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I don't know he just said to dress up and be ready by 7:30 sharp," Rachell answered looking at the clock.

"Which means he should be here any minute now," Lorelai said.

"Oh shit it's him!" Rachell exclaimed as the door bell rang.

"Hey! Watch your language Rachell!" Lorelai scolded while standing up and walking over to Rachell.

"Sorry," Rachell apologized."How's my hair?" Rachell asked while grabbing her purse off of the table.

"It looks great," Lorelai answered smiling.

"Oh don't forget to leave a strand of hair hanging Rachell," Rory said walking up next to Lorelai.

"Thanks sis," Rachell smiled while pulling on her jacket. "Alright well I'm off then," Rachell said as she turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"Have fun and be home no later than 12:00!" Lorelai called after her as the front door shut. "Well it looks like it's just you and me tonight, kid," Lorelai said turning her head towards Rory.

"I'll pick out the movies," Rory said turning and walking over to the movie cabinet.

"And I'll go get the popcorn," Lorelai smiled as she entered the kitchen.

**So there's chapter 1! Probably not the best, but it was more of a prologue than it was a chapter though. So what did you think should I continue? I also accept critism so feel free to use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. So please review and tell me what you think once you finish reading.

Before I post the next chapter I want to thank **Lizzy likes the hot guy, ****Jeremy Shane, ****manito, ****tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47, **and **SBMFanatic **for the reviews!! Keep them coming please! **THANKS!**

**Chapter 2:**

"So have you told your mom the truth yet?" Dean asked Rachell while he drove.

"No of course not," Rachell answered "Why would I tell her the truth?" Rachell asked.

"Umm...Maybe because if you don't tell the truth then it might kill you," Dean answered turning his head and looking at her briefly before turning back to pay attention to the road.

"Look Dean...as long as I continue to take my meds like I'm suppose to then I have a really good chance at living," Rachell said. "Okay?" Rachell asked while looking at him with a look that he could never put down.

"Okay," Dean answered letting out a small chuckle.

"Alright now that we've gotten that settled where are you taking me?" Rachell asked excitedly.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Dean answered smirking.

"Oh now see you are so no fun at all making me wait I hate surprises remember," Rachell said pushing a strand of her reddish blonde hair out of her face as the wind coming in the window kept blowing it everywhere.

"Oh trust me you'll love this surprise," Dean smiled not being able to wait to see the look on Rachell's face.

"Oh I better love this surprise or there will be serious consequences to be dealt with," Rachell said looking out the window.

**The Gilmore House**

"Now how many times have we seen that movie before?" Lorelai asked ejecting it.

"Umm...I don't know maybe about 5 or more times," Rory answered eating some more popcorn.

"And yet I still don't understand the ending," Lorelai said.

"Some movies are harder to understand than others are," Rory replied laying back on the couch. "Well I might as well tell you and get it over with now and be done with it," Rory said suddenly out of the blue.

"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked curiously throwing the remote down on the table.

"Uhh...I know I shouldn't be telling you this without Rachell here, but it won't stop bothering me. Umm...well Rachell and I have been talking lately and we've decided that starting next Friday we're both going to be going to Friday night dinner with grandma and grandpa again," Rory answered.

"Have you two already talked to your grandparents about this?" Lorelai asked standing up.

"Yeah we did the other night," Rory answered.

"Oh," Lorelai said silently.

"Well I mean if it's okay with you and all," Rory said.

"Yeah it's fine I'm not going to keep you from seeing your grandparents," Lorelai fake smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked not believing her mother for even a second.

"Oh yes I'm sure," Lorelai answered walking over to the table where her keys and all were and grabbing her purse and keys.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked standing up also and walking over to her mom.

"Oh I have to go to town I forgot that I had some things to do," Lorelai answered putting on her jacket and shoes.

"Umm...At 9:00 at night?" Rory asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah you know things that people my age do this late at night," Lorelai answered.

"Okay well then I'll see you when you get home I guess," Rory said before walking to her room as Lorelai walked out of the house.

**Next Chapter: **Lorelai goes to pay a late night visit to Emily and Richard. What's going to go down there? Also what surprise does Dean have in store for Rachell. And will Tristan ever call Rory like he said he would?

**So there's chapter 2! So what did you think should I continue? I also accept critism so feel free to use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. So please review and tell me what you think once you finish reading.

Before I post the next chapter I want to thank:

**tree-huggin-plant-lovin-47: **I'll start working on making the chapters longer this chapter.

**Reba0is0Ahmazing: **I'll work on adding more than just dialogue starting this chapter. So review and tell me if it's better once you're done with this chapter.

**Jeremy Shane:** Yes they live in Stars Hollow and yes Rachell is dying or something.

**gilmoreluver06: **We'll see about all of that later on in the story.

and last but not least **SBMFanatic **and **Curley-O** for the reviews!! Keep them coming please! **THANKS!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Emily and Richard's House**

Lorelai was beyond pissed as she drove about 10 miles over the speed limit as she sped to her parents house. There was no way that she was going to have Emily and Richard ruin her Friday nights with her daughters.

They're her daughters not anyone elses. She was the one who brought them into this world. So in that case she had made it pretty clear to herself that she too needed to have some mother daughter bonding time with them.

She had also decided that now would be the right time to stand up for what she thought was right. It was just a shame that is took her more than 30 years to do so. Maybe things would have been different if she would have done so earlier in life.

Pulling into her parents driveway, if that's even what she should call them now, she slammed on the breaks and got out of the truck not even caring that she hadn't turned it off and she stormed up to the front door and starting banging on it as if she were a little kid throwing a bad fit.

"Lorelai it's 10:30 at night what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she opened the door.

"Nice robe you've got there don't you know it's not the 60's anymore?" Lorelai asked ignoring Emily's question as she pushed her way passed Emily and into the house.

"Lorelai you can not just barge on in here without being invited first," Emily said turning to face her grown, but still very childish daughter.

"Yes I can mother and I just did," Lorelai replied in a snobby tone. "I came here for one reason and one reason only and I'm gonna speak my mind and then leave," Lorelasi said quickly.

"I'm listening," Emily replied not very sounding delighted by the tone of her voice.

"If you're trying to take the girls away from me just to get revenge on me for whatever reason by inviting them to Friday Night Dinner then you might want to rethink it because I'm no longer going to sit back and let that happen anymore from now on whever I already have plans with them you're not to make bigger plans and invite them along because I'm getting tired of it," Lorelai explained not letting Emily get a single word in.

"Can I say something now?" Emily asked giving Lorelai an evil glare.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've spoken my mind and now I'm going to leave have a great rest of the night," Lorelai said cutting Emily off before turning and walking out of the house.

**With Dean and Rachell**

After less than thirty more minutes Rachell began to become bored and started asking many questions like she always does when she got bored.

"Dean where in the hell are we going?" Rachell asked putting her right foot up on the dash bored while shaking her other one in pure boredom.

"Just another 5 minutes or so and then we'll be there," Dean said laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Rachell asked turning her head to face him once she noticed him laughing and looking at her periodically.

"You," Dean answered simply.

"How am I funny?" Rachell asked unbuckling her seat belt and turning her whole body to face Dean.

"You just are," Dean answered shrugging his shoulders. "Here we are," Dean smiled pulling into a parking lot.

"Oh my god!" Rachell laughed a little bit once she noticed where they were. "So what do you think you're going to get lucky or something tonight?" Rachell asked looking at the sign of the best hotel in the city.

"Who me?" Dean asked pretending not to have any clue. "No I would never think such a thing," Dean said after a while.

"You're the biggest liar I have ever met," Rachell laughed getting out of the car. "Let's go you pervert," Rachell smiled as she started to walk towards the hotel lobby door.

**The Gilmore House**

"Coming!" Rory yelled from her bedroom as she heard a knock at the front door and walked out of her room. "Tristan? What are you doing here?" Rory asked as she opened the door to find him standing there.

"Hello Mary. Sorry I didn't call like I said I would. I just had some business to take care of," Tristan answered kissing her. "So are you going to let me in? Or am I going to have to stand out here all night?" Tristan asked.

"Oh right come in," Rory answered moving out of the doorway so that he'd have room to enter the house.

"So where's your mom tonight?" Tristan asked curiously as he walked around the living room.

"Oh she's out and about and my sister is out with her boyfriend," Rory answered.

"You never told me that you had a sister," Tristan said turning to face her.

"It never really came up and she usually likes to keep herself pretty much hidden and kept in secret," Rory replied.

"So I guess that means we have the house all to ourselves for a while," Tristan smirked walking over to Rory.

"Umm...Yeah," Rory answered as Tristan kissed her.

Hopefully Lorelai wouldn't walk in on this was all that Rory was thinking at the time.

**Next Chapter: **What will Lorelai do next? What happened between Rachell and Dean? Also what happened between Rory and Tristan? If anything even happened.

**So there's chapter 3! So what did you think should I continue? I also accept critism so feel free to use it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so sorry! It's been so long since I last updated. Hopefully I didn't lose any of my readers. Read and Review PLEASE!!!**

**Warning: This is a filler chapter. it's short and it leaves you guessing. You're probably going to hate me for this, but review and I'll update ASAP!!!**

**Chapter 4:**

Everything had happened so quickly. First they were kissing and then the next thing she knew they were tangled in the bed sheets. What did she just do? Sitting up in bed she couldn't help, but let the tears that were beckoning to fall, run down her face.

This wasn't suppose to happen like this. Her first time was not suppose to happen this way. Everything was screwed up. Nothing was the way it should be and she only had herself to blame.

He was the one who kissed her. She was the one who had every right to push him away. She was the one who didn't push him away, but instead she kissed him back deeper and more passionate.

Now she was regretting her choice. But deep down inside she knew that there was no way to take it all back. Wiping her tear stained face she quickly and quietly got out of bed not wanting to wake the sleeping boy that was beside her.

Picking up all of her clothes that were thrown all over the floor she tiptoed into the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind her and she slowly got dressed.

Splashing cold water on her face she looked up into the mirror. Disgust was the only thing that she felt. She was disgusted in herself for giving herself to a guy that she didn't even know if she loved or not.

I mean, don't get her wrong...she did love the guy, but she didn't love him enough to give herself to him. Yet, she did just that. What the hell was wrong with her?

She walked out of the bathroom and the first thing she did was grabbed her cell phone. She needed someone to talk to and she knew just the person.

Dialing the number of the one person that she knew she could always count on she put the phone up to her ear and waited for the person to answer.

After a few rings the person picked up, "Hello?!"

"Sis, I just made a really big mistake," she whispered into the phone, her cheeks once again being covered with tears.

**So, at least you know that it's either Rory or Rachell. Who do you think it is? Review and I'll think about updating. Just kidding! I'll update by Thursday evening at the latest. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
